Never Shout Never
by DevilishDesire
Summary: When tradegy strikes it does more than damage to the body. Can Glitch overcome it and get back on his feet? Bad summary. Contains Character Death, Yaoi, a pair of snobby siblings, and the dance battle of a lifetime. BoGlitch


**This story is sort of spur of the moment story. I love Dance Central 2 and Glitch is like my favorite character and I've read some fanfiction and I don't know, I'm a yaoi fangirl so I was quick to fall for some couples. SO I wanted to give my favorite couple so far a shot which is BoGlitch or *Insert bad word for female dog here***

**This story will contain: Yaoi (If you don't like don't read it!), Character Death, and anything else that I can come up with later . . .**

**Describing every single dance move is a waste of time for me, so if you've played Dance Central 2 or 1 then put those moves in here and imagine the dances I try my best to describe and throw in some awesome freestyles moves while you're at it. I think I've covered everything I want to so far. OH wait! Also all the new characters in Dance Central 2 are the same age and the originals in Dance Central 1 are older than them. So Glitch is not underage. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Ayo, Glitch! Drop a beat for your home girl!" A girl exclaimed as a crowd began to form around the two kids.

"You gotta it!" The boy answered, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and sending short breaths through his teeth to make a scratching sound. While he produced the beat, the girl skipped around him, trying to get the crowd hyped up.

"Come on, show a home girl some love! Lemme hear you hollaback!" She yelled, a bright smile on her face as she swung her hands up into the air. The crowd gave in, a wave of cheers and hoots surrounding them. "Aww yea! We got us some fans here!"

She stood by her partner now. With her hands on her hips, she began to step to the rhythm of the beat, a simple two-step. She began to introduce herself. "Some of y'all newbies may not know us so listen up! The names Tania but you can call Lil T. This boy over here," she pointed to her partner, "Is my home boy Glitch and we just gonna give you a little demonstration of our skillz."

"Oh yea, that's right!" Glitch blurted out. Lil T then gave him a small nod as a signal. They stood in silence for a moment, the crowd waiting with anticipation. Glitch then stomped one of his feet against the ground and shouted, "Touch it, Bring it pay it, Watch it, Turn it, Leave it-stop Format it!"

The two then broke out stepping as they repeated the chorus over. They took advanced of their stage passing each other and interacting with the crowd. Even a few follow dancers joined them, following their moves like pros, while bystanders shouted the chorus back to them. It seemed to end as soon as it started with the kids , but Lil T and Glitch knew their stepping routine was just a warm up. Now it was time to get serious. At that moment, someone blasted their boom box to full volume the music ringing in their ears. The extra dancers dispersed back into the crowd as the kids began their performance. Lil T remained frozen in her last pose while Glitch crouched down like a lion and placed his fingers against his brow in a gesture that suggested he was looking for something as he mouthed the words to the song and moved around the stage.

Where is Mrs. Right?  
>I've gotta find her, her<p>

At the next line, Glitch danced, popping his shoulder and legs as he moved to the beat. He spun around and jumped back, his legs like springs as he flipped forward and rolled on to his back only to jerk back onto his feet. As the first verse came in, Glitch danced his way over to Lil T, the crowd cheering the boy on. The track then stuttered and so did Glitch, freezing in a final pose next to Lil T.

Lil T lifted her hand in front of his face and looked the opposite way as a new song played.

If you wanna get with me, there's things you gotta know  
>I like my beats fast and my Bass Down Low<p>

Lil T popped her shoulders and hips before busting out with her dance moves. She twisted her hips and spun around, jumping up and landing in a perfect split as she came back down. She sprung back and with a booty bounce here and a few chest pops there coordinated with her crazy legs and arms, she won the crowd over. She posed like a model as her song came to an end, the next one coming on.

"Oh so you think you fancy, huh?" Glitch joked. "You ain't the only one who can move their hips."

Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head, oh my  
>Oops, there goes my skirt dropping to my knees, oh my<p>

Glitch popped his hips to the beat as the chorus played out. He rolled his body to the side and repeated in the opposite direction, pulling off a girl's dance pretty well. He even went as far as to run his hands up and down his body in an all too sexy manner that caused fan girls to squeal with excitement. Glitch shot Lil T a cocky grin as he continued to show off.

Lil T could never back down on a challenge so she rocked her hips to the side as she joined her partner. Just then the song stuttered once more, the beat louder than ever as the lyrics were sung.

I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<p>

The two moved in sync, swaying their hips from side to side. They then took a step forward and twisting their bodies to the side they whipped their heads forward and brought them back with a body roll. They then performed elaborate dance moves to the song, consisting of backflips, front flips, splits and air flares. The crowd was blown away, the cheers, hoots and cat calls all growing louder as the two continued to exploit their talent. The smiles on their faces were vibrant and so full of enjoyment the crowd could just eat them up. These kids were definitely going places.  
>..0.0.0.<br>"Man, Glitch we was off the chain today! Those amateur dance crew ain't got nothing on us!" Lil T exclaimed as she high-fives her partner in crime. As they sat on the stairs to her house, they glanced around their neighborhood. They saw the neighborhood kids up and down the street, some playing jump rope or hopscotch, even trading cards. Others were just chilling like the two dancers, sipping on drinks or licking at ice cream bought from the ice cream truck nearby.

Glitch let out a small laugh and Lil T couldn't the confused look that appeared on her feet. "Sorry, I'm just thinkin'. Thinking about that one day when we'll leave this place and see the world."

"I feel ya bro." Lil T agreed. That was their goal, to get out of the hood and travel the world. Being that they were older, their neighborhood didn't seem as bad as when they moved in. Nothing but gun fights, crack heads, orphans, teen moms, rape, prostitutes, robbery and death of people they saw only a day ago. Yes, it used to be quite the scary place back then but now with the economy improving their neighborhood has certainly improved as well. People are getting jobs, kids are getting an education, the crime is still there but it has depleted to a point where it's hardly noticeable. This was the highlight of their life. Things were going good for the hood so luck must be coming their way, right?

"Tania!" The call came from Lil T's big sister Taye. She came onto the porch dressed as if she going to the beach with her boyfriend Mo right behind her. "Go grab your swimsuit girl, we going for a ride!"

Lil T eyebrows knitted together at the happy couple. "The beach? Who the hell goes to the beach at three in the afternoon?"

"Watch ya mouth brat! Just go upstairs and grab your swimsuit. We outta here in five." Taye said, pointing her sister to the front door. Tania reluctantly walked in. Mo walked down to the car, loading the trunk with their necessities for the trip. Just as Taye was walking down the stairs, she stopped when she spotted Glitch. With a stern look, she said, "Boy, what are you doing lounging around on my porch?"

Glitch didn't have time to answer because Taye had him by the arm and practically drag him to their car. Words alone could not describe the boy utter confusion. "Whoa whoa whoa! When did I become a part of this?"

Taye rolled her eyes at the boy as if the answer was obvious. "Since your big sister asked us to let you tag along. Now get in the car!" She ordered, opening the car door and pushing him inside. Taye was way too easily aggravated and how Mo put up with that is a miracle, but Glitch knew better not to voice his opinion when Mo stepped into the driver seat.

"TANIA! Get your butt out here before we leave you here!" Tate screamed back at the house. It's clear her patience is running thin as she tapped her foot against the ground and folded her arms over her chest. Tania came out, ignoring her sister's complaints as she dived into the back seat and shut the door.

"Y'all best buckle yourselves in back there." Mo advised them as he turned the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life as Taye settled into the passenger seat and then they were off to the beach. While on the way there, the group blasted their favorite songs that came on the radio and sang. The most they could with dancing was move their arms and torso to the beat of the music. It was a fun time just getting there and it only got better when they arrived.

Before the kids filed out in the back, Taye stopped them. Her facial expression was very serious which meant she had rules that she expected to be follow. "Mo and I are going to down that way. So when y'all done changing come straight to us, ya hear? Don't talk to older men, especially if they offer you something! Don't go to the ice cream store! Don't even take one step into the water! If y'all ain't there in half an hour, so help me-"

"Yea, yea, yea we get it!" Lil T groaned. Taking Glitch's hand, the two slipped pass Taye, running towards the changing stalls with their laughter feeling the air.  
>..0.0.0.<p>

It took some time to get away from Taye and all her rules. She could be overprotective sometimes but this was ridiculous. At this point, it sounded like they couldn't do anything but sit in the sand.

"Eh Lil mama, let the kids go have some fun." Mo said, interrupting her speech of rules. The kids were just about to fall asleep before Mo saved them. "That way we can spend some time together."

Taye was a sucker for romance. Her face softened as Mo wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She gave in. "Oh alright."

Lil T and Glitch let out a sigh of relief as they left the couple. They owed Mo for that one.

"So, you up for some fun in the water?" Lil T suggested to Glitch as they walked down the shoreline. She didn't really give him a choice when she grabbed his hand and led him into the water. They squeaked at how cold the water was but adjusted when they began splashing each other, having fun, laughing as the sun set on the horizon. Soon they lost track of time. They were just getting ready to head back to Taye when they heard music blasting nearby. Glitch suggested they go back to Taye but Lil T wouldn't have it. "We're at the beach man. Let's just take a quick peek, I really wanna see what's going on down over there."

"But-" Glitch began but Lil T had him by the arm and was yanking towards the sound of the music. There was a crowd of people whose faces were glowing from the gigantic bonfire nearby. There was a wave of whoops and cheers as people swayed and bounced to the music. Lil T and Glitch slipped into the crowd heading towards the middle were they found the dancers who were the center of attention.

"Emilia!" Glitch called, recognizing his sister right away in her lifeguard outfit. Emilia's head snapped towards their direction and she stopped dancing to walk over to the kids, a wide grin on her face.

"Glitch! I'm so glad you guys could make it here, Lil bro!" Emilia embraced her younger brother and when they broke apart, she ruffled his hair a bit. Noticing Lil T, she said hello and gave her a hug as well. "Nice to you too, Tania! Where's your big sis?"

"Somewhere making out with her boo probably." Lil T shrugged, knowing very well she spoke the truth. "So what's this little party you got going here for?"

"Party?" Emilia asked, a little confused at first but she caught on. With a laugh she nodded her head towards the dancers and crowd behind. "You mean the Riptide Crew?"

"Riptide crew?" The kids repeated back in unison.

"Yea, this crew resides on the beach here so I told Taye to bring y'all over to see 'em action." Emilia explained, stepping to the side so the kids could get a better view. Words could not describe their talent but one thing was for sure, this crew was the real deal. Girls and boys worked together in pairs and as a team, dancing in sync and showing off with some freestyle here and there. Emilia crouched down to their level and gave her brother a small nudge to grab his attention. "So what do you think?"

"You guys are amazing." Glitch admitted, heck they were more professional looking than him and Lil T as well. If they could join a crew like that or even make their own . . .

"Can we join?" Lil T blurted out, her green eyes shining in the red glow.

Emilia shook her head sadly. "Nah not yet, but soon! You're not quite Riptide material, I see potential though." Lil T didn't like the answer given, a pout forming on her lips. She then noticed something on the other side.

"Hey, how come we can't join but you let that blonde kid in? He's the age as us!" Lil T complained, her eyebrows knitting together at the injustice. Emilia mouthed a what as she looked over.

"Oh, are you talkin bout Bodie? He's not in the crew either! He just like to hang out and fool around." Emilia explained. Lil T looked as if she wasn't buying it but she backed off, glancing back at the blonde boy ever now and then. Emilia shrugged before announcing she had to get back to the crew. "I'll see y'all later, okay?"

Glitch gave his sister a small nod before watching her leave and join the crew once more. His eyes scanned the group, taking in each dancers appearance. Seeing different people of all nationalities coming together for one purpose, it was like living the dream. He eyes continued to wander, jumping from face to face of each individual. Then they settled on the blonde boy Lil T had mentioned earlier. Oddly enough Glitch looked at the blonde for the longest. He only looked away when the blonde boy caught him staring but when he took a quick glance back the blonde had flashed him a bright smile and Glitch could feel his cheeks grow warm. What was his name again?

"Hey, whatchu staring at boy?" Lil T asked Glitch who looked like he was in a daze. She punched his arm which got her his attention. "Didn't you hear me ask you a question?"

"You did?" Glitch wondered. He hadn't even heard Lil T voice, he had been so captivated by the blonde. Lil T looked him with a frown and then scanned the crowd as if looking for something, probably whatever Glitch was looking at. "Oooh." Lil T mumbled when she found that something or rather someone. A smug smile spread on her lips. She gave Glitch a small nudge and nodded her head towards the blonde boy. "You feelin' for him ain't you?"

Glitch denied it immediately with a snort. "Yea right Lil T! That's ... Ridiculous." He tried avoiding her eyes, knowing he would give himself away if she looked at him.

"Mhmm." Lil T hums. She nudges him again. "What did your sister say his name was? Baa . . . Brad? No that's not it."

Glitch actually had to for a second. He didn't queue no either. "Body something?" he offered.

Lil T's face twisted in concentration on the blonde's name. "Body something . . . Bod . . . Bod dee . . . No it was umm . . . Bodie! That's his name!"

Glitch was about ask why she wanted to know, but just as he was opening his mouth Lil T was yelling for the blonde across the floor, acting like as if she knew him. "Hey! Excuse me! Bodie! BODIE! Yeah you boy!"

Glitch could feel his heart skip a beat when the blonde registered his name. Bodie looked at Lil T, pointing to himself as if to make sure she meant him. Lil T nodded and waved him over while Glitch looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. He grabbed her by the arm and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just helping you out, bro." Lil T answered simply. Bodie was right in front them in mere seconds. It was happening so fast, Glitch wanted to walk away or hide in the crowd rather than talk to him. However, Lil T held onto his arm, forcing him to stand his ground while she tried to strike up a conversation. "Hey Bodie! My name's Lil T and this here is my home boy Glitch!"

With a sincere smile, Bodie spoke. "Hey, nice to meet you too. Uh I'm wondering . . ."

"Why I called you over here?" Lil T finished for him. He nodded, his eyes shifting between the two. Lil T continued on. "Well you see . . . my friend and I here think you're cute."

-To Be Continued

**Not the best place to stop but I had too. Hoping you'll at least a bit interested. Leave a review if you like. **


End file.
